Εικασία ER=EPR
Εικασία ER=EPR ER=EPR, List of conjectures thumb|300px| [[Εικασία ER=EPR ]] thumb|300px| [[Εικασία ER=EPR ]] thumb|300px| [[Εικασία ER=EPR ]] thumb|300px| [[Εικασία ER=EPR ]] thumb|300px| [[Εικασία ER=EPR ]] thumb|300px| [[Εικασία Υπόθεση Θεώρηση ---- Εικασία 1/3-2/3 Εικασία abc Εικασία Andrews-Curtis Εικασία Angel Εικασία Agoh-Giuga Εικασία Andrica Εικασία Artin Εικασία Bateman-Horn Εικασία Baum-Connes Εικασία Beal Εικασία Beilinson Εικασία Berry-Tabor Εικασία Birch-Swinnerton-Dyer Εικασία Birch-Tate Εικασία Birkhoff Εικασία Bloch-Beilinson Εικασία Bloch-Kato Εικασία Bombieri-Lang Εικασία Borel Εικασία Farrell-Jones Εικασία Bost Εικασία Brocard Εικασία Brumer-Stark Εικασία Bunyakovsky Εικασία Catalan-Dickson Εικασία Caratheodory Εικασία Carmichael Εικασία Casas-Alvero Εικασία Catalan Εικασία Cherlin-Zilber Εικασία Collatz Εικασία Cramer Εικασία Conway Εικασία Deligne Εικασία Eilenberg-Ganea Εικασία Elliott-Halberstam Εικασία Erdos-Burr Εικασία Erdos-Faber-Lovasz Εικασία Erdos-Gyarfas Εικασία Erdos-Straus Εικασία Farrell-Jones Εικασία Gilbreath Εικασία Giuga Εικασία Goldbach Εικασία Goormaghtigh Εικασία Green Εικασία Grimm Εικασία Grothendieck Εικασία Guralnick-Thompson Εικασία Hadamard Εικασία Hedetniemi Εικασία Herzog-Schonheim Εικασία Hilbert-Smith Εικασία Hirsch Εικασία Hopf Εικασία Hodge Ομολογιακή Εικασία Ιακωβιανή Εικασία Εικασία Jacobson Εικασία Kakeya Εικασία Kaplansky Εικασία Keating-Snaith Εικασία Kepler Εικασία Kothe Εικασία Lawson Εικασία Lemoine Εικασία Lenstra-Pomerance-Wagstaff Εικασία Lichtenbaum Εικασία Littlewood Εικασία Lovasz Εικασία MNOP Εικασία Mazur Εικασία Deligne Εικασία Nagata Εικασία Nirenberg-Treves Εικασία Novikov Εικασία Oppermann Εικασία Pierce-Birkhoff Εικασία Pillai Εικασία dePolignac Εργοδηγική Εικασία Εικασία Quillen-Lichtenbaum Εικασία Ανακατασκευής Υπόθεση Riemann Γενικευμένη Υπόθεση Riemann Μεγάλη Υπόθεση Riemann Υπόθεση Πυκνότητας Υπόθεση Lindelof Εικασία Hilbert-Polya Εικασία Ringel-Kotzig Εικασία Sato-Tate Εικασία Schanuel Εικασία Schinzel Εικασία Scholz Εικασία Selfridge Εικασία Sendov Εικασία Serre Εικασία Singmaster Εικασία Tate Εικασία Toeplitz Ομογενειακή Εικασία Εικασία Vandiver Εικασία Vizing Εικασία vonNeumann Εικασία Waring Εικασία Weinstein Εικασία Whitehead Εικασία Zhou ]] - Μία εικασία Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Εικασία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "εικόνα". Εισαγωγή ER=EPR is a conjecture in physics stating that entangled particles are connected by a wormhole (or Einstein-Rosen bridge) and may be a basis for unifying general relativity and quantum mechanics into a theory of everything. Overview The conjecture was proposed by Leonard Susskind and Juan Maldacena in 2013. They proposed that a non-traversable wormhole (Einstein-Rosen bridge or ER bridge) is equivalent to a pair of maximally entangled black holes. EPR refers to quantum entanglement (EPR paradox). The symbol is derived from the first letters of the surnames of authors who wrote the first paper on wormholes (Albert Einstein and Nathan Rosen) and the first paper on entanglement (Einstein, Boris Podolsky and Rosen). The two papers were published in 1935, but the authors did not claim any connection between the concepts. This is a conjectured resolution to the AMPS firewall paradox. Whether or not there is a firewall depends upon what is thrown into the other distant black hole. However, as the firewall lies inside the event horizon, no external superluminal signalling would be possible. This conjecture is an extrapolation of the observation by Mark Van Raamsdonk that a maximally extended AdS-Schwarzschild black hole, which is a non-traversable wormhole, is dual to a pair of maximally entangled thermal conformal field theories via the AdS/CFT correspondence. They backed up their conjecture by showing that the pair production of charged black holes in a background magnetic field leads to entangled black holes, but also, after Wick rotation, to a wormhole. Susskind and Maldacena envisioned gathering up all the Hawking particles and smushing them together until they collapse into a black hole. That black hole would be entangled, and thus connected via wormhole, with the original black hole. That trick transformed a confusing mess of Hawking particles — paradoxically entangled with both a black hole and each other — into two black holes connected by a wormhole. Entanglement overload is averted, and the firewall problem goes away. (sciencenews.org) This conjecture sits uncomfortably with the linearity of quantum mechanics. An entangled state is a linear superposition of separable states. Presumably, separable states are not connected by any wormholes, but yet a superposition of such states is connected by a wormhole. The authors pushed this conjecture even further by claiming any entangled pair of particles (even particles not ordinarily considered to be black holes, and pairs of particles with different masses or spin, or with charges which aren't opposite) are connected by Planck scale wormholes. The conjecture leads to a grander conjecture that the geometry of space, time and gravity is determined by entanglement. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Einstein-Rosen bridge * AdS/CFT correspondence Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Susskind, Leonard. "ER = EPR" or "What's Behind the Horizons of Black Holes?". Stanford Institute for Theoretical Physics. November. 4, 2014. *[ ]